


Forward

by alecmagnuslwb



Series: Shadowhunters Post Canon Stories [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Post-Canon, i wrote a fic from jace's pov who'd have thought the day would come, it's as likely as you'd think, kinda sad kinda hopeful, me tagging jace as a lightwood despite knowing no one will ever find this fic that way, tagging this is hard cause it's most just jace being sad but happy for his family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecmagnuslwb/pseuds/alecmagnuslwb
Summary: They have to move forward.





	Forward

Jace doesn’t tell them until the next afternoon about Clary’s sacrifice, unwilling to ruin anything about this perfect night for them.

He damps down the sadness he feels, the heartache so that the only emotion he knows his brother can sense through the bond is his own joy and the joy he himself feels for Alec and Magnus.

When he does tell them, he tells everyone at once, not eager to have to repeat this over and over. They’re all quiet as he explains, handing Luke the letter she left behind. Simon can’t even look at it, just runs from the room tears in his eyes as Izzy chases after him.

Magnus and Alec insist they can stay behind, put their honeymoon on hold, but Jace refuses. He knows his brother and brother-in-law just want to be there for him, knows what Clary means to Magnus as well, but she’d said it her letter, they can’t put their lives on hold just because she’s gone. She’s not dead, she just can’t see them anymore, she wouldn’t want to be the reason they didn’t continue on in their own happily ever after.

After a little more prodding and convincing they go, Jace hugging them both with a genuine smile on his face. His heartbreak is a throbbing undercurrent in his chest, but it makes his happiness for them no less true.

After they’ve gone Luke is the only one that remains, seemingly frozen in place. Jace stands with him uncertain of what to say, but knowing that while he can’t totally understand what Luke’s feeling he does understand a fraction of it. Eventually Luke hands back the letter laying a heavy hand on Jace’s shoulder that he leans into.

Time passes after that, Jace isn’t certain of how much but eventually they all accept they have to move forward, the way she wanted them to. His Parabatai chooses immortality, Luke settles back into life as a Shadowhunter and into a life with Maryse, Maia comes home hand in hand with Bat and despite all their history just hugs him kindly, Izzy and Simon stay busy and continue basking in the freshness of their relationship and Jace, Jace stands still.

He’s happy for his family, pushing down that ugly jealousy that crawls through him from time to time when he sees them all in love and moving forward. He doesn’t want to feel that way, he wants them to be happy, they all deserve it, but he can’t fight the reality that there is no fully moving forward for him.

He misses her. He misses everything about her and even though he shouldn’t he keeps tabs on her, he does. Simon knows, but hasn’t called him out on it just yet, a thing Jace is eternally grateful for.

It’s been almost three months since he last spoke to her and he feels every second of it, praying to the Angel every night that one day they’ll see she never deserved their spite, that one day their love will overcome it.

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that I felt inspired to write a fic from Jace's POV is wild, like I don't know what came over me, but here it is.
> 
> tumblr: alecmagnuslwb.


End file.
